There are several design considerations involved in pipe mounting systems. For example, in rooftop mounting of plumbing, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning, some of the design considerations include the weight of the pipes on the roof and the possible damage to the roof surface due to expansion and contraction of the pipes. Mounting systems which do not provide a secure and adequate surface area will damage the roof, and potentially cause leakage and further damage to the interior of the building.
Other design considerations for mounting systems include the materials used for the mounting system. Some materials are more susceptible to deterioration than others. For example, in climates where snow and rain are common, these elements can deteriorate some mounting structures. Unprotected metal structures will rust and wood mounting structures will rot. In locations where extreme heat or humidity are common, the mounting structures may also deteriorate. Once the mounting structure becomes damaged, it is likely to cause significant damage to the roof.
One attempt at mounting pipes has been to use wood mounting blocks located at spaced intervals along the pipe. The pipe is secured to the mounting block and then the entire assembly rests on the roof. One disadvantage of this system is that expansion and contraction of the pipes results in translation of the mounting blocks over the surface of the roof, which is likely to damage the roof. Another disadvantage is that wood mounting structures tend to rot and disintegrate, adding further possibility of damaging the roof. Additionally, different sized wood blocks may be needed for mounting on slightly irregular surfaces, so that the weight of the pipes is distributed to each wood block.
Another attempt at a pipe supporting device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,653 by Marvin R. Curtis, Jr. This structure has a flat bottom and an upwardly tapered structure with a pocket for positioning a pipe and roller positioned in a receiving trough. As the pipe expands or contracts, it rides on the roller which rotates within the trough, however, this structure does not provide a means to secure the pipe, nor does it provide for lateral motion of the pipe.
Another attempt at mounting pipes is called a QUICK "PIPE" BLOCK by Nelson-Olsen, Inc of Plymouth, Minn. The QUICK "PIPE" BLOCK is a 12".times.6".times.3.5" high density polyethylene block which rides on a 3/4" STYROFOAM pad. A pipe is laid on the rigid block and a metal strap laid over the pipe is attached at each end by inserting fasteners into the rigid block. One disadvantage is that the block uses predrilled holes to receive the fasteners. If the predrilled holes do not provide adequate pipe placement the rigid block must either be drilled again or not used at all, frustrating rapid installation of piping. If the block detaches from the STYROFOAM pad, or the STYROFOAM pad deteriorates, the block may damage a roof due to repeated expansion and contraction of the piping. Another disadvantage is that different sized blocks may be needed for mounting on slightly irregular surfaces, so that the weight of the pipes is distributed to each block. This further frustrates rapid installation of piping. Another disadvantage of this system is that the holes in the rigid block limit the number and type of pipe fasteners which may be used, and the number of pipes which may be mounted to a single block are limited thereby.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mounting system which permits motion of the mounted structures but protects the mounting surface from damage. The mounting system should also provide flexibility in mounting structures so that a number of mounts and mounting positions are available, especially for the mounting of more than one structure. The mounting system should provide flexibility in mounting structures on slightly irregular surfaces. The mounting system should be durable and resilient to the weather elements. The mounting system should also be relatively low cost and easy to use.